kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Mercury
|Gender = Female |Age = Unknown |Possessor = Ayumi Takahara |Team = |Status = Alive |Seiyu = |Manga Debut = Chapter 157Voice only; Chapter165Actual Appearance |Anime Debut = }} Mercury(メリクリウス Merikuriusu) is the sixth and final goddess to be introduced and is currently residing in Ayumi Takahara Character Overview 'Mercury '(メリクリウス Merikuriusu) is presumed to be the youngest of the six Jupiter Sisters. Personality Mercury talks in a very detached manner when Ayumi is troubled or depressed and she seems to be rather surprised that human emotions are more complicated than she thought. Even so, she is very polite, as she apologizes right away when Ayumi reprimanded her. She also is shown to care for Ayumi despite her detached personality, consoling her when she cries. Apperance It is unknown how Mercury actually looks like, but when Mercury appears in front of Ayumi, she looks like Ayumi except with darker skin and lighter hair. She has a long bang that covers her entire left eye, while the right eye is not. Under the right eye are two line-like markings. Overall, Mercury looks like a ganguro . Abilities It is unknown how powerful Mercury really is. Both her sisters, Diana and Vulcan mention that she is possibly the only one who can cure Kanon/Apollo from the curse placed on them by Vintage. Vulcan also said that Mercury knows many different and exotic spells. Background As one of the Jupiter Sisters, Mercury was one of the goddesses responsible for the sealing of Old Hell. However, this also trapped the Goddesses, who were released along with the spirits when the seal was broken. Ayumi is the host of Mercury, who was the last Goddess to be found. Plot Overview Old Conquest Arc After Ayumi and Chihiro left Keima's house, Mercury is talking to Ayumi and gets reprimanded by the latter about being so detached. Mercury then apologies about her remark. Later, Mercury appears again to console Ayumi when the latter is depressed. After the events of Ayumi kneeing Keima, Mercury asks Ayumi why did she go up even though she gave him up for Chihiro. As Mercury says how they both are so inefficient, Ayumi justs sits there. Later, Mercury was shown to do her monologe while Ayumi wanted her to stop. Mercury says that human hearts are really complicated and and makes a logical explanation that Keima may like Ayumi. As Ayumi denies this and calls Keima stupid, Mercury nonchalantly said that the answer is already been made. After Chihiro's words, Ayumi finally realizes that she was the one who changed and all the guilt and actions she done was merely an excuse to make herself feel better. As Ayumi asks Mercury what to do, Mercury said that the rest is up to her before fading away. Relationships Ayumi Takahara Mercury and Ayumi seem to be on good terms with each other by the time she is seen speaking to Ayumi. They appear to have a casual relationship at the moment. At this time it is unknown what Ayumi's first reaction to Mercury was or if she knows that Mercury is a goddess. Ayumi seems to be rather close with her and even calling her "Mel". Trivia *The name Mercury comes from the Roman god, Mercury . *In mythology, Mercury is the god of Trade and Commerce. This may allude to how her sisters says that she has exotic spells. *It is also known that Mercury is the messenger of the gods. This is often described by the wings on his shoes because of its lightning speed in running. *In mythology, Mercury is known as the fastest god in the whole pantheon. This may alllude to how Mercury is resided in Ayumi, "Mai-High's Human Missile", the fastest person in Mai-High. *Ironically the first capture of the series was Ayumi and the last goddess to be found was residing inside of Ayumi. Quotes *''(To Ayumi) "The human world is quite interesting...Human hearts are far more complicated and amusing than I had imagined..."(Chapter 157, p.9) *(To Ayumi) "...Ayumi. Don't cry Ayumi..."(Chapter 165, p.18) *(Monolouge) "My name is Mercury, although I have gone on many journeys, this is the first time I've explored the maze of human hearts."'' (Chapter 173, p.8) *''(To Ayumi) "Haven't you noticed yet Ayumi ?...The answer has already been given..."'' (Chapter 173, p.10) Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters